


Benevolent

by duchessmandalores



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Alderaan, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barriss Offee Needs a Hug, Barriss gets the love she deserves, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Clone Wars, F/M, Jedi, Multi, OC is basically everyone’s mom, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), no evil Barriss in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessmandalores/pseuds/duchessmandalores
Summary: Ophelia Dune and Obi-Wan Kenobi hadn’t seen each other in years — not since the Jedi buried Master Qui-Gon — but now they were forced to reunite to protect the young senator of Naboo. Older, wiser, and now mentors to padawans of their own, they find themselves once again entangled as the Clone Wars begin to shroud the galaxy in its darkness.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Original Female Character(s), Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Anakin Skywalker, Barriss Offee & Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Benevolent

It had been  _ years  _ since either Kenobi or Dune had seen each other. Not since the days where they wore a woven braid in their hair and clung to their masters' sides. Not since their joint mission on Mandalore as young and spiritful teenagers, facing life-and-death with the future duchess' life in their hands. Not since that  _ dreaded  _ day on Naboo where they bid farewell to the male padawan's teacher and he rose to become a Jedi Knight and take upon an apprentice of his own, leaving the Alderaanian girl in his past.

But now, hearing that they had both been assigned to protect the Senator of Naboo alongside their padawans, had both their hearts pounding against their chests, wondering just  _ how much  _ had changed between them in the time that had elapsed.

While rising in the glass elevator, young padawan learner Anakin Skywalker — who had been elated at the news of being reunited with his long-lost friend Padmé — noticed the feeling of unease and growing of tense nerves within his master as the two drew closer to their destination.

"Do I sense  _ anxiety  _ within  _ you _ , Master?" Anakin couldn't help but let the boyish smirk begin to grow as he spotted dots of sweat collecting at the top of Obi-Wan's face.

"No, you do not," Obi-Wan quickly tried to shut down Anakin's antics, but it was too late, Anakin had already honed in on his feelings. _ Damn that boy's talents _ , the elder Jedi swore to himself.

"It wouldn't happen to be because of a  _ certain  _ Jedi Knight we will be meeting, is it?" Anakin's shit-eating grin only grew when Obi-Wan seemed to grow more uncomfortable.

One of the things Obi-Wan regretted was telling Anakin about his own struggles as a padawan, especially when it came to releasing attachments. The story of his and Dune's time together on Mandalore was meant to teach the boy that  _ every  _ Jedi must confront this struggle at one point or another. But what Obi-Wan hadn't expected was that he would have to reconnect with her, let alone introduce  _ Anakin  _ to her. 

"It has nothing to do with  _ that _ ," Obi-Wan shot back. "It's true, I haven't seen Master Dune since we were padawans, but we're here for a mission, not to throw a reunion party."

Anakin's smile didn't fade, but he appeared to at least try and reel it in as he nodded in understanding, "Alright."

A brief moment of silence passed before the young boy broke it again, asking, "So what are you going to say to her?"

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to respond but he couldn't gather the words to either answer nor scold his student.

"Gapping at her like a goober-fish, that's a perfect response," Skywalker teased and Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh at the joke, Anakin joining in beside him, happy to see his Master begin to relax a bit.

The lift made a soft  _ ding! _ when it finally came to a stop and all three women turned their heads towards it. The Senator made her way from the balcony and back into the apartment while both the Jedi protectors trailed behind her, the elder's watchful eyes following the two men who walked into the living area.

Obi-Wan and Ophelia's eyes landed on each other for the first time in what felt like  _ eons _ . They took a moment to take in each other's new appearances. Blue and brown eyes occasionally colliding but pulling away from contact before it lasted too long.

Kenobi had changed, but Ophelia could still see the short-cropped boy with the hopeful gleam in his eyes from her childhood. Even if his hair had grown long and a beard coated his jaw. Even if he was much taller than her rather than just a hair. Even if his face had become more handsome and chiseled over the time spent apart, she could still see that same teenage boy living in his bones. That same spirit in his eyes.

Dune had changed so much that Obi-Wan could barely recognize the woman before him. Her dark brown locks that had once laid across her shoulders in loose tendrils or had been pinned back while she wielded her saber were now cut short, her straightened hair ending at the base of her neck. Her dark brown eyes were less juvenile, more serious, more disciplined. But her  _ beauty  _ . . . her divine perfection still remained, the marble-sculpture-look she pulled off effortlessly remains from her youthful days spent with him. 

"Master Dune, Master Kenobi," Senator Amidala spoke up, drawing the two's attention away from each other and towards her. The way that her eyes were darting between the two told them that they'd been staring at each other for an uncomfortably long time. "I assume you've met before?"

"Yes," Ophelia nodded, glancing back at Obi-Wan, "A very long time ago."

"We were padawans together," the red-haired Jedi explained further. "While I trained with Master Qui-Gon, Ophelia was the apprentice to Jedi Master Plo Koon."

"Well, isn't this a lovely reunion," Padmé smiled brightly, breaking the tense silence. "Obi-Wan! It's so good to see you again!"

"You as well, Padmé," Obi-Wan smiled in return.

That’s when Padmé's kind gaze shifted to the young man beside Kenobi, her face lighting up with recognition and . . . dare Ophelia say  _ joy _ as she spoke.

“ _ Ani? _ ”

The young padawan (who had been quietly, but not timidly, remaining behind his master ) stepped forward with a shy smile. Ophelia watched closely as the senator and the padawan seemed to stare at each other for a moment too longer before Padmé exclaimed, "My goodness, you've grown!"

From beside her, Ophelia’s apprentice Barriss Offee, the young light green-skinned Mirialan, made a small, and slightly suspicious hum under her breath, a sentiment that Ophelia shared slightly.

"So have you," Anakin replied, “More beautiful, I mean.” Dune couldn’t help raising her eyebrow at the rather . . .  _ smooth _ response. And she didn’t miss how the Senator’s cheeks lit up with a red-hued blush.

When Anakin's gaze shifted to Ophelia, the sandy-haired boy giving the elder Jedi a light bow as he greeted her, "Master Dune, I've heard a great deal about you."

"Have you now?" the dark-haired Jedi quipped, her eyes briefly flickering back to Kenobi, who seemed to be growing a bit of red tint to his own cheeks after his student's words.

"All good things, of course," Anakin replied once he stood upright again. The boy was tall, almost too tall, it nearly gave Ophelia second-hand vertigo when she thought about being that high off the ground. The mischievous smirk that he was failing to hide screamed that he was poking at something bigger than he actually knew. That being Obi-Wan and Ophelia's past, which the woman was actively repressing the memories of.

"Skywalker, correct?" Anakin nodded in response. "I've heard of you as well.This is my own padawan, Barriss Offee.”

The Mirialan teenager stepped forward and gave a slight bow to the male Jedi, one they quickly reciprocated. “It’s an honor to meet you, Master Kenobi,” Barriss spoke softly, she hadn’t known that her new Master and Obi-Wan had a history, but she’d heard the stories of the famed  _ Sith-Killer _ since she had been a youngling.

As the greetings seemed to come to a natural end, Amidala lightly cleared her throat and suggested, "Why don't we all take a seat?"

They followed her lead, Barriss and Ophelia sitting on either side of the Senator of Naboo while the two males sat opposite of them, only a small glass table separating the two parties.

Ophelia watched the conversation before her diligently, Senator Amidala protesting that extra security wasn't what she needed, but answers to  _ why  _ she was being subjected to such violent attacks. And while Obi-Wan dutifully replied that they were not here to investigate, Dune grew intrigued when Anakin actively ignored his own master's words, promising the senator that they would get to the bottom of the investigation.

The auburn-haired man turned to Anakin, "We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner." By his tone, Ophelia assumed this was something the young boy has done before, which didn't  _ really  _ surprise her. Obi-Wan was trained by Qui-Gon of all Jedi masters. That apple didn't fall from the tree, so she can't imagine Obi-Wan's has either. The man was more rebellious than he let on, she wouldn’t be surprised if some of that was instilled in his own student, no matter how unintentional.

"I meant that in the interest of protecting her, Master," Anakin replied quickly, covering for his blatant disregard for his master's words.

"We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin," Obi-Wan warned in a low voice, making Padmé, Barriss, and Ophelia start to feel rather uncomfortable, like they were intruding while a parent reprimanded their child, "and you  _ will _ pay attention to my lead."

"Why?" Anakin shot back, nearly shocking Ophelia to the core. Anakin displayed obvious disobedience that made Ophelia's skin tingle. While she knew where the boy was coming from, she also still knew when to shut up and follow orders, and she could never have imagined questioning Master Plo's orders so  _ publicly _ , and to this extent.

"What?" Obi-Wan replied in shock. The man was used to Anakin's backtalk, the boy's skills making up for his trying nature. But they were guests under another's roof now and he  _ knew  _ this discussion was not appropriate.  _ Who was he trying to impress? _

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her if not to find the killer?" Anakin shot back. "Protection is a job for local security, not  _ four  _ Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is  _ implied  _ in our mandate."

"You're right, young Skywalker," Dune spoke up, the men's eyes now turning towards her. " _ Four  _ Jedi protecting  _ one  _ senator is, in fact, too much. But that's because  _ one  _ Jedi and two  _ padawans  _ will be protecting Senator Amidala. I, however, have been instructed to conduct an investigation on my own."

" _ What? _ " the three voices of Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Barriss all spoke in unison as every last pair of eyes in the room snapped towards Master Dune.

"Master, when were you going to tell me this?" Barriss asked from the opposite side of Padmé.

"I'm telling you right now," Ophelia replied softly, but giving her a silent look, telling her that she'd explain it all later.

"And when did you decide this?" Ophelia turned towards Obi-Wan, who'd been the one who'd spoken up, his eyes narrowed at her suspiciously.

"The Council informed me of my mission once you'd been briefed on yours," Ophelia explained sharply. " _ You  _ were assigned to guard the Senator, while  _ I  _ was assigned to investigate. I'm lending you my padawan Barriss to . . .  _ assist _ in your duties."

For a moment, the two elder Jedi held eye contact, Ophelia's fierce eyes almost beckoning Obi-Wan to step out of line, as the man clearly had many discords about their current predicament.  _ But he said nothing. _

Maybe he  _ wasn't  _ that boy she used to know.

As Obi-Wan remained silent, Senator Amidala spoke up, interrupting the awkward tension by saying, "Perhaps the mystery will unravel itself just by your presence alone," she suggested as she rose to her feet, the four Jedi following in suit as she said, "I better get some rest now, it's been a trying day. Good evening."

The woman then began gliding towards the guest room where she would be staying, leaving the Jedi and security details behind. An awkward silence passed over the four Jedi, clear animosity held between the two masters.

"Kenobi," Ophelia finally broke the silence as she gathered her face to remain professional. "Perhaps my padawan and I should check downstairs. I know Amidala's head of security will want to have officers posted on every floor."

"Of course," Obi-Wan nodded as he and his padawan watched Dune step into the lift with Offee joining her. The two women took one last glance at the now secured apartment where their fellow male Jedi stood before the doors sealed shut and they began to slowly descend below.

"Master, why didn't you tell me I wouldn't be joining you on your mission?" Barriss asked quickly as soon as the elevator began to move downwards.

"I'm sorry, Barriss," Ophelia quickly replied, her facade dropping and a sympathetic look crossing her face. One that only really came across her when she spoke with her padawan. "I didn't want to upset you, but I need a pair of eyes I can trust on Senator Amidala."

"You don't trust Master Kenobi?" the young girl asked, Ophelia's eyes flickering closed as she let out a soft sigh. Barriss didn’t know much, but she could tell by the icy reunion that the two older Jedi had been close (though how close, she didn’t know for certain). Ophelia  _ did  _ have plans to tell her new padawan of her past . . .  _ relations  _ with Obi-Wan after the two had been both Master and Apprentice a bit longer. She wanted to solidify their bond first before she entrusted her most guarded secret. And more importantly, Ophelia hoped she could warn her of emotional connections before she could befall any similar fate Dune did as a padawan — before she could be ensnared by the  _ dangers  _ of attachment.

"It's not that, it's . . ." Ophelia sighed, the correct words not being able to form themselves in time, so she simply just moved on. "It's complicated. But right here,  _ right now _ , I trust you more than anyone. That's how I know the Senator will be safe. You will know  _ exactly  _ what to do if something does arise."

Barriss felt a strange lift in her chest at those words. She’d been under Master Dune’s tutelage for barley over a year, and yet  _ she _ was the one that Ophelia trusted the most. She didn’t know why it made her feel so  _ warm _ , but it was a welcome change to the usual indifferent feelings she’d been raised to feel. “I-I understand, Master.  _ Thank you. _ ”

“We will have plenty of chances to work together on missions in the future, my young padawan,” Ophelia smiled down warmly as those bright blue eyes looked up at her. “Our time together will come, that I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yes, I changed Barriss’s master to my OC, because she deserves better. It always irked me that the muslim-coded character ended up being a terrorist.. so we’re fixing that! (So no, Barriss won’t be attacking the Temple, hence the huge Canon Divergence coming!)


End file.
